Welcomed Darkness
by FannieForever15
Summary: This is a collection of one shots that takes place before the Hunger Games. Finnick must leave to go to the Capitol, but Annie is still recovering. "Whenever he has to go to the Capitol for something, he has Annie stay home. It's just too much for her. Even the train ride there makes her too much of a nervous wreck."


__"Good night, Annie," Finnick says in a soft voice, tucking his precious brunette into her bed. "If you need anything, I'm just a phone call away."

After she smiles and nods in understanding, he kisses her forehead and reaches over to turn her antique seashell lamp off. "I love you, Annie. I love you more than there are fish in the sea," Finnick tells her with a grin, laying a kiss on her lips.

"I love you, too, Finn. More than the ocean loves the rain," she replies, not quite able to smile. She's got too much on her fragile mind. "Do you have to go?" Annie frowns up at him, tears glistening in her emerald-green eyes.

He nods reluctantly. "I'm afraid so," he says, sighing. "I have an interview in the Capitol tomorrow, remember? I have to go to the train station in the morning. Bright and early." He reaches over and runs his hand over her hair, loathing that she's upset. That _he's_ _making her_ upset.

She gives a small huff looks easy from him, knowing it'll be impossible to sleep without him by her side. At least he stayed and put her to bed; that always made her feel special. But is feeling special worth losing Finnick for a whole day? Not a chance. She wipes her eyes hastily, hoping that none of her tears had fallen yet.

Finnick sighs and sits down on the edge of her bed, his hands resting on the soft quilt that covers the queen size mattress. He can't leave her like this; he doesn't have the heart to do it. "I'll make you a deal," he offers.

Annie perks up and looks at him, sniffling, but her eyes brighten up. "A deal? What kind of deal?" she asks hopefully.

"If you promise me that you'll let Mags help you when I'm gone and that you won't fight her about anything, I'll stay here tonight. I have to get up pretty early, though, to catch the train."

Annie nods eagerly and sits up, hugging him tightly and ignoring the light-headedness she felt from sitting up so fast. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she says happily, almost crying again with happy tears. He smiles, too, loving that she's happy again.

He just hopes that she'll hold up her part of the deal. Whenever he has to go to the Capitol for something, he has Annie stay home. It's just too much for her. Even the train ride there makes her too much of a nervous wreck. He doesn't see the point in putting her through all that, and she doesn't argue with him. It's not easy for either of them to be away from each other, but it's better than the latter. So, while he's gone to the Capitol attending whatever event has taken him away from his Annie, Mags comes to stay with Annie. There's just one issue. Annie doesn't like having Mags take care of her. Annie likes Mags, of course, but Finnick is the only person that Annie will let take care of her without any fussing.

He can only hope that it's different this time.

"Alright. Let's get some shut-eye then, shall we?" Finnick suggests. Annie nods and snuggles back down into her warm bed. Finnick takes off his jeans, leaving him in a plain tee-shirt and his boxers, his typical pajamas. He climbs into bed beside her, and she instinctively moves her body closer to his, wrapping her arms around his torso and laying her head on his chest. He smiles and returns the embrace, and she curls her body around him even more, if that were even possible.

"Thanks, Finn," Annie mumbles almost incoherently, sleep already pulling her under.

He strokes her hair and nods as a response, kissing her gently. "Love you, Annie." He feels her body go limp against his as she succumbs to sleep and snores lightly against his cotton-clad chest. He hums to her in a soft tone, lulling her into a, hopefully, happy and peaceful dream. Even if she doesn't fall into a calm, tranquil sleep, it'll be okay, because if she starts having a nightmare, Finnick is right there beside her. He's always ready and willing to fight off her horrible memories and the monsters that come with them. He is, and will always, be there for her.

Finnick stays up for a little while longer, watching over his Annie to make sure she's alright. Eventually, he closes his heavy eyelids and starts to drift off, the warmth coming from her body sending him into his own welcomed land darkness where, for a short time, he can pretend things were back to normal. Back to the way things were before his Love's innocent mind became filled with visions of death and loss and pain. But he knows when he wakes up, their love will still remain.


End file.
